User blog:Wilesjeffery2152/My First FanFic Preview
This is the first time i ever made a Fanfiction story and i wanted to see what you guys think heres the first chapter. Enjoy! The Story's Called Freezerburn Chapter One: Flying Artifacts 'An echo rolls along the corridors and aisles of the warehouse with the sound of Arties bellowing voice. Calling out for his apprentice with a long and intensive yell as if he was doing it for hours. ' ''' "CLAUDIA!" With an vigourious thunder of Artie voice shaking the aisles. He began his way down the aisle of Kingston 174-G with a bit of a stomp in his step, sliding past the dangrious artifacts kept inside the warehouse still bellowing out the name of the so called by Arties terms "Devil Child" which still added to the already list of nicknames for Ms. Donovan. "Claudia, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Just as Artie passed the end of the aisle, a red headed woman with a clipboard in hand and buttons with band logos covering most of her ripped jacket and jeans, popped up out of the corner of the aisle behind Artie. " Chillax Shaggy, am still doing inventory here in the back of the warehouse. Where-- in your exact orders- to be at." Artie turned and looked back at her with a bit of an angry and relived look. " Thats fine if your following orders, but you need to answer me everytime i yell for you ping or no ping. got it?" "Got it" Claudia said with a roll of her eyes and a sigh. "What did you want, anyways Artie?" Said Claudia "What--Oh! right" Artie said with a fumble. " You did take inventory on Amelia Earheart's Monoplane right?" " The computer started to light up and it said that it was moved from its neutralizer placement pad so i figured since you were in the same aisle--as the plane, i put two and two together."" Well did you?" Claudia looked at Artie with a nervous smile started to speak with a tremble. "Well about that old plane--" Artie stopped Claudia from talking, looked up and hit a sudden dawn of realization with a widened gaze and those big fluffy eyebrows tweaked up. "What did you do?" "I-kinda sorta-well--i--might of tripped on the grid's power cord--" "Claudia" Artie started to raise his voice. "Do you know what HAPPENS--if that plane gets activated?!" "No-we dissapear in the ocean?" Artie with an angered look started to yell back at Claudia but stopped and quickly turned his head. Claudia puzzed asked "What--what is it?" "Dont you hear it?" said Artie, looking in the south end of the aisle with a pale look on his face. Artie with a worried look started to run to the end of the aisle with a even more worried Claudia on his tail. they stopped at the end while Artie looks around for the source of the noise. " What Artie, is it father time playing tricks on you?" Artie stopped and gave her the stink eye, and turned his head' ' " I hear--" Said Artie with a bit of a studder " " Propellers" Claudia then heard a roar of an engine as well as propellers turning and chopping the wind, then a red two passenger plane started to turn into the aisle that Artie and Claudia were in. " We should run" said Artie staring at the plane approching them. "Perfect plan, i'll follow your lead" The two agents started to yell and run back down the hall of the aisle in hope the plane woundnt chop them up. the plane was gaining speed as well as lift and started to catch up with them. Artie, while running for his life turned back and noticed that the plane was starting to lift up. with that in mind he got claudias attention. "Claudia, Hit the floor!" Sceamed Artie Artie and Claudia both hit the floor hard with a thud and saw the plane lift up just in time for the two to slide under the tires and hull. They both rose their heads up and watched the plane fly off the ground into air circling the warehouse. Claudia looked over at Artie and begain to smile he looked at her with a puzzled look. " Whe---What?" said Artie with a raised brow. " Well-well-well, turns out old Artimus Prime can still run after all those years-" "Knock-it-off, Claudia" As Artie interuppted her. " Oh come on Artie you must lost 4 or 5 pounds just then, you should start running more often" Claudia said with a smirk. "Okay ha-ha, had your laugh?"" I dont know if you noticed that we have a very dangerious artifact on the loose flying around the warehouse destroying-other-dangerious artifacts now Claudia please head up to the office and try not to touch on or TRIP on anything." "Right right- Artifact-Bad-Must-Neutralize-Job-Boring." Claudia said walking back up to the main office. Artie looked around to see if any other artifacts that were disturbed during the panic and then looked back at Claudia trailing off. "Eh, maybe shes right I do need to run more" Artie said walking back up to the office.''' Category:Blog posts